Animafutbolistas
by Rox Siniestra
Summary: Las malas decisiones nos llevan a que lógicamente las cosas saldrán mal. ¿O no? A veces las combinaciones extrañas parecen malas y resultan ser buenas. ¿Este era el caso? Tal vez que las animadoras y los futbolistas convivan podría ser una experiencia única. Y quien sabe, tal vez incluso divertida. (Se buscan Oc's)


**_Lunes 16 de Marzo._**

Era un día soleado en el Instituto Raimon. Varios de los estudiantes estaban tranquilos en los jardines, mientras que otros simplemente corrían para llegar a tiempo a las practicas de sus equipos deportivos. Entre ellos se encontraban tres de primer año, los cuales ya daban por sentado que no iban a llegar a tiempo.

—¡Apúrate mocoso!— gritó uno de los chicos—. ¿Qué no vez que estamos retrasados?

—Pero...— comenzó a decir—. Kariya-sempai, ha sido culpa suya que estemos llegando tarde.

Los otros tres chicos asintieron, dándole la razón a Hikaru. Kariya simplemente refunfuñó y continuó corriendo junto con los demás. Aparte, no era culpa suya haber sacado una horrible nota reprobatoria en su examen de matemáticas y que el profesor comenzase a darle una charla de que debía subir sus notas o seria mandado a la escuela de verano.

Pasaron por pasillos repletos de alumnos, por un piso recién limpiado y completamente resbaloso, y saltaron sobre un chico que juntaba sus cosas que habían caído en el suelo.

Pero aun así llegaron tarde.

—Llegan tarde— informó Shindou ni bien los cinco pisaron el campo de fútbol—. ¿Qué les pasó?

—Kariya tiene la culpa— sentenció Shinsuke—. Si no le fuera tan mal en matemáticas habríamos llegado a tie...— pero algo le llamó la atención lo suficiente como para no continuar hablando.

Hikaru, Tsurugi, Tenma y Kariya miraron en dirección a donde miró el pequeño portero, y comprendieron en ese mismo momento que era lo que había logrado que este no continuara hablando. Todos los jugadores se encontraban sentados en la banca, y bastante malhumorados.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa que no se encuentran entrenando?— cuestionó Tsurugi.

En respuesta notaron como algunos simplemente señalaron a un lugar del campo donde el entrenador Endou se encontraba hablando con una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años. Pero llamó más la atención lo que había detrás de ella. Un grupo de chicas. Con tops y mini-faldas. Animadoras.

—Ahora la pregunta absurda— dijo Kariya—. ¿Cuál es el problema? Porque yo la verdad adoraría tener a...— silencio. Notó a alguien entre esas animadoras. Alguien que no debería estar ahí. Y menos así vestida—. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué hace ahí?

Las miradas se centraron en él, no era normal que Kariya perdiera la cabeza de la nada. Algo o alguien debió lograr que eso pasara.

Y por lo visto, estaba con las animadoras.

—Compartiremos los entrenamientos y la cancha con ellas— dijo finalmente Kirino—. El entrenador dijo que todo es porque ellas no tienen lugar donde entrenar, y el director dijo que seria bueno convivir con otro equipo deportivo.

Nishiki bufó.

—No me molesta el tener mujeres cerca, pero ¿cómo entrenaremos con ellas aquí?— preguntó—. Sin mencionar que no podremos practicar con partidos.

—Pues...

Los estudiantes giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con Endou frente a ellos.

—Habrá un entrenamiento conjunto, algunos días ustedes harán los entrenamientos de ellas, y otros días ellas harán los nuestros. Pero por hoy, conozcan a las nuevas integrantes del equipo del Raimon.

Esto era algo que no iba a acabar bien.

* * *

 _ **Como normalmente se diría en el disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece, únicamente es utilizada en una historia sin fines de lucro. Pero me ahorro el decirlo al principio para que se sumerjan de lleno en una lectura que tal vez pocas personas lean.**_

 _ **Bueno, hoy me encuentro aquí para subir un fanfic en mi querido y amado fandom de Inazuma Eleven. Y antes de que salten con la pregunta de "¿Puedo participar en la historia?", la respuesta es que ando buscando Oc's. Si estas interesada en participar, por favor envíame un MP o PM y yo te diré que información ando buscando. Y si me interesa lo que leí, estarán dentro.**_

 _ **Por favor, abstenerse de poner en el review:**_

 _ **1) Que quieren participar.**_

 _ **2) Que les reserve a "tal" chico.**_

 _ **3) Si ponen su ficha en el review, primero, no las tomare en cuenta, segundo, me pondrán de mal humor y borrare el fanfic.**_

 ** _Ahora que eso esta dicho, mis niñas... Yo no subo muy seguido a menos que tenga tiempo libre. Y soy universitaria, para mi el tiempo libre no existe._**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo._**

 ** _See You~_**


End file.
